Love always finds a way
by Blossom of Death
Summary: A woman for whom no romance ever works out. A man who pushes love away. What happens when these two meet? InuXKag...might change rating later....R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Hey pplz...I thought I'd try another Inuyasha romance...and this came to me during governors school...which, if your wandering, is a five day program for students in gifted...it counts as college credit...and I didn't even get into the class I wanted to...so it was like ultra boring...anyway...this is what I did to entertain myself during that horribly boring time...so enjoy! And don't forget to R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ...blah blah blah...etc...etc..etc... you get my drift..._

_Chapter 1: Amber Eyes_

Kagome groaned, slowly opening her eyes. _"Damn alarm clock," _she thought sourly. She shoved the persistently beeping clock off her dresser and reluctantly pushed the dark green covers wrapped around her off, and stepped onto the cold hardwood floor.

Walking over to the closet, she muttered rude comments about how that stupid repair man was supposed to have fixed the heater ages ago. She opened the closet door and pulled out her work uniform, a black skirt that came to her knees, a white shirt, and a red apron. _"God I hate being a waitress," _she thought. Then she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After getting dressed she looked herself over in the antique mirror her grandma had given her before she had died of cancer eight years ago. Satisfied with her appearance, she walked out the door and headed towards the café down the street.

:;:;:x:;:;X;:;x:;:;:

She walked into the café, she was five minutes early and trying to avoid her boss so she quietly tried to go to the kitchen.

"Hey Kagome!" Aki's voice called.

"_How the hell does she always catch me?" _Kagome thought, but said at the same time, "Aki, I didn't even see you there."

"I just got here myself, but I'm glad I caught you. So how'd it go last night?" Aki asked excitedly.

"How'd what go?" Kagome asked silently praying her boss would take the hint and just drop it.

"Your date silly!" Aki laughed.

Kagome, however, didn't find it very funny. She thought about the guy her friend had set her up with and grimaced. He had seemed so perfect to begin with, taking her out to see a movie and then to the most expensive restaurant in town, but when he took her home he pulled into a dark alley and tried to have his way with her. She, of coarse, had fought back and eventually knocked the loser unconscious.

"Let's just say...I doubt he'll be able to have children," Kagome replied, her eyes full of anger.

"You didn't!" Aki said in disbelief.

"Yup, and there is to be no further discussion of this," Kagome said coldly.

"But Koga ...I've known him since we were kids...he wouldn't...," Aki mumbled.

"Apparently you don't know him to well," Kagome said pointedly as she entered the kitchen.

:;:;:x:;:;:X:;:;:x:;:;:

The day went on as usual, her cleaning up her boss's messes, and serving people who looked at her as if she were lower than them somehow, but all this changed around closing time.

About five minutes before Kagome's shift ended, a guy walked into the café and sat down. At first Kagome paid him no mind, going about finishing the job of wiping the counters down. She glanced up for a second and caught his amber-eyed gaze.

"Miss, I understand that you close in a few minutes, so could I please have a coffee to go?" he _smiled_ at her.

Unlike herself, Kagome dropped what she was doing and walked over to examine this customer.

"Sure, let me guess, french vanilla?" she replied as she studied him, he was wearing jeans and a red muscle shirt, as well as a leather jacket.

"How'd you?" he asked surprised.

"I'm good at reading people," Kagome replied, glad to have someone make conversation with her for once.

"Ok then, what's my name?" he asked, a smile spreading over his face to reveal a heart-stopping smile.

"I said I read people well, not their minds," Kagome replied with a smirk.

"Really? Well, my name's Inuyasha. What's yours?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome sat down his coffee before him.

"Kagome," Kagome answered.

"Very pretty, is there a last name that goes with that?" Inuyasha said as he caught her staring at him.

"Higurashi is my last name, but why do you ask?" she sat down next to him, she had to admit, he looked hot, especially in that muscle shirt.

"I was just wandering...oh look at the time! It seems you were supposed to have closes this place up ten minuted ago," Inuyasha got up and headed for the door.

"Really? Oh...holy shit! My boss is going to kill me! " Kagome said as she hurried to finish closing up.

"Want some help? After all...I am the reason this is happening," Inuyasha suggested, picking up a cloth to wipe down the tables.

"No...no...I'm fine," Kagome replied as she hastily started wiping th counters down.

"No I insist," Inuyasha said as he started to help.

"Oh fine," Kagome muttered in reply.

_:afterwards:_

Kagome's boss walked in just as Kagome and Inuyasha had sat down, exhausted from doing so much work so quickly.

"Oh hi Kagome! I...," Aki started, but then saw Inuyasha, " Who's he?"

"A friend," Kagome replied before Inuyasha could get a word in.

"That's nice, but what's his name?" Aki said frustratedly.

"My name is Inuyasha, and you must be Aki. Kagome's told me good things about you and the business you run," Inuyasha interjected.

Kagome shot him a thankful glance, " Yes, and he wanted to help us advertise."

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow at Kagome skeptically as if to say, _"Yeah right, what's in it for me?" _, but started to grin when Kagome gave him a pleading look.

"Oh...that's wonderful! But sadly I don't have time to discuss it right now. Kagome could you schedule him in?" Aki said in gleeful sadness.

"Sure, but I've gotta get goin'," Kagome replied.

"I understand...bye!" Aki bid farewell to them as thy headed out the door.

As soon as they were out of earshot, both Kagome and Inuyasha burst into reels of laughter.

"Advertising? Where'd that come from?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, who currently was holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Dunno," Kagome managed to get out before collapsing, again, from laughter.

"Now she's going to expect to see me again. You so owe me for this," Inuyasha said seriously as the laughter died out.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked as she gazed into his intense amber stare.

"I want..."

_A.N.: Muahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha...I love cliffys...although this ain't much of one...well I don't kno if this is a really good idea...so if you want me to continue this u MUST review!...please?...anyway...one of my friends is on this site too...I LOVE her stories...you should read them sometime...her penname is FireDemon1988...please read some of her stories and some of my others...l8er,_

_K.A.F._


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

_A.N.: I didn't get as many reviews as I would've liked...but I feel like continuing this fic for the pplz who actually did review! O.O Hope you are grateful! My stories aren't getting as many reviews as they used to...and that makes me angry...:makes mad face:...evil...pplz...anyways...here is your chappie.._

_Disclaimer: NO I DON'T I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! must you rub it in...?.?.?_

_Chapter 2: The Date_

"I want...to go on a date with you...Saturday...say around eight o'clock?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome sighed, she'd known it would be something like this, "Alright. Where at?"

He shrugged, he hadn't thought she'd say yes, so he had no idea either, "Your choice."

Kagome's eyes brightened at his words, "Cool...umm...how about...Moonlight?"

"Isn't that the expensive restaurant at the edge of town?" he asked wondering how much money and time this girl was going to cost him.

"Yup, and you said I could choose...so you have no say in the matter," she grinned as she stopped infront of a rather nice looking house, "This is my house, are we meeting at the restaurant...or are you going to pick me up?"

"I suppose I'll pick you up, but you better be ready when I get here," Inuyasha muttered and walked away, "Later."

_-8:00p.m.-_

Kagome heard a knock at her door, followed by a shout of, "Are you ready yet?"

She sighed and headed towards the front door to let Inuyasha inside.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was outside muttering about women and how they took to long to get ready. Then the door opened and he started to say, "About ti..," but stop mid-sentence when he looked up at Kagome. She was wearing a silky dark green dress that stopped about mid-thigh, Inu proceeded to scan down her long legs, and strappy black heels. Kagome giggled a little, causing him to come out of his trance and look at her face, when he saw the smile there he felt a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"You ready wench?" he muttered rudely.

"Did you just call me wench?...That's rude...and to think I pegged you as the prince charming type," she huffed and glared at him.

"Umm...sorry...shall we go?" he held out his arm to her and much to his surprise she took it and followed him to his car.

_A.N. I wrote this bit a while ago...I haven't had any inspiration on it...so ideas would be helpful._

_-Kagome Ariana Flame_


End file.
